


A Hungry She-wolf

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: While Keaton is away on a mission, his lovely daughter Velouria happens to go into heat at the camp. And this time around she is surrounded by potential mates. Fortunately Corrin is there to help her with her rising desires, whether he is ready or not.





	A Hungry She-wolf

Begun at 1:35 AM 6/09/16 Finished at 7:22 AM 5/05/17  
Fire Emblem and related characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) Nintendo and any additional publishing/licensing corporations. I am not making one cent from this work of fiction.  
  
**A Hungry She-wolf**.  
Chapter One \- How it began.  
Warnings: M/F.  
  
Velouria panted in her tent, soft fingers tracing a path down her belly toward her core. Her vision had narrowed, fluffy ears down, tail lashing from side to side, as the heat leeched her usual strength and left her... wanting.  
  
She knew what to do, she had experienced this before in her Deeprealm while her father was away, but this was the first time that the wolfskin girl found herself with company around. She had been having such a good time with her parents, and the seasons here were different than she was used to, the days running by so _quickly_ , and now she found herself caught up in her mating cycle with actual flesh-and-blood _men_ nearby.  
  
And Velouria wanted one.  
  
Oh, she wanted one, _any_ of them her blood all but cried out, resisting the urge to rise and stalk and pin the first good male she could sniff out, to taste him, to _feel_ him... she whimpered as the flood of fire in her sex redoubled at the imagery, and she pressed her right hand against her wet leggings and against the moist opening beneath craving a male's touch.  
  
She rubbed, teased, massaged, all of which had placated her in the past.  
  
But not this cycle. It wasn't the same. She slid down from her knees to her belly, rear elevated into the air as if that might afford her some new delight, but no, all it did was increase her awareness of what she lacked.  
  
She moaned, as much from frustration as need, heedless, daresay even _calling out_ toward, the set of footsteps her sensitive hearing detected nearby, footsteps which halted just past her tent and then returned.  
  
Her head craned upright and bright red eyes stared at the thin canvas as a familiar voice called in, "Velouria? Are you okay?"  
  
_I am very much_ not _okay_ , she almost answered, tail swishing back and forth above her rump. She took a deep breath, smelling a male which she preferred more than most so near at hand, and shivered with the urges telling her to leap and drag him to the ground.  
  
"Velouria?" She whimpered faintly at the concern so prevalent in his tone. "Velouria, I'm coming in!" Corrin announced, and he tugged the opening of her tent apart. He found her there in that awkward, lewd position, expression strained, and immediately his concern grew more pronounced rather than cautious, proving how little he was familiarized to the opposite sex. "Velouria! What's wrong?"  
  
"Corrin..." she whimpered again, their gazes meeting. She could smell him even more potently now, the musky aroma not only incurred by his training, but the underlying masculine hint of just what she needed to find relief.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he approached.

That was all that she could resist. She abandoned the futile attempt her fingers had been up to and instead shifted her arms up underneath her, taking the stance that her instincts urged her to, and before the Hoshidan noble could react, she had pounced.

She caught him easily as his eyes went wide and he let out a panicked shout, and together they landed hard on the messy down which served as her bed with Velouria poised above him, her face mere inches away from his own. He groaned wordlessly at the impact. Her plush lips pressed against his own roughly, nipping until he parted and allowed their tongues to meet and twine about. In no time she had his pressed down, savoring the rich flavor. She could taste the venison from lunch, which only pleased her more, as evidenced by her tail swishing slower. Her hands however were not idle. They were busy tugging at the armor he wore. He managed to get his arms up and push her back a few inches, each of them panting, confusion evident in his expression. A thin strand of saliva still connected their mouths.  
  
"Velouria, what are you doing?" he protested weakly.  
  
She looked into his eyes again, his soft crimson gone thin with a mixture of fear underneath all else, her own velvet red so bright and sharp and _hungry_ with the desire singing in her blood. "Corrin, strip," she breathed out, frowning, yanking on the wretched steel which kept him all locked up tight.  
  
"What?" he uttered. She growled as her fingernails, more akin to claws just then, scratched and raked at the bindings preventing her from getting his bare skin exposed. "Strip!" she said again. He blinked at her like a mouse caught by the castle cat, but something in him seemed to recognize after a few more moments that she was not in fact going to eat him, and that she was quite earnest-- and bruising-- in her attempts to peel him out of his armor, and he stopped resisting to assist her.  
  
"I need to sit up to get this off."  
  
The wolfskin reluctantly eased back and allowed him to rise enough to drag his plate out of the way, his sleeves and gauntlets following suit, but her patience was too short-lived at this point to allow him to remove the rest. "That's enough." She pressed him back into the bedding and yanked at the waistband around his hips, and the moment his unmasked scent hit her nostrils alongside the sight of several welcome inches of undeniable masculine flesh, Velouria's eyes dilated, she went stiff, and a small climax rolled through her with a pleased little moan.  
  
_Oh yes!_ She shivered, but the heat pooling in her belly was hardly diminished. She still craved what she was smelling, and she smiled widely, instincts coming on harder now.  
  
She dropped down to really get his scent in her lungs, cheek pressed up against his erection. Corrin watched her apprehensively and kept silent as Velouria inhaled, then her tongue darted out, ensuring that she was very much pleased with his taste here, too, but how could she possibly _not_ be thrilled? Her first mate was proving to be everything her desires craved. She licked from base to tip, drawing moans from each of them, though in her case it was more of a deep murr of satisfaction. She lowered one hand between her legs and tore through the sopping wet fabric as easily as she would a rabbit's fur, offering a kiss to the throbbing meat before her mouth, and rose, climbing over top her mate.  
  
"Velouria, are you sure--?" whatever needless reassurance Corrin had meant, Velouria was _very_ sure that this was what she wanted, and she wanted to hear no more protest from the man underneath her as she guided him into that aching cleft between her thighs. Her ears stood upright and her tail stilled as he entered and with each inch that filled her up, her virginity posing no problem with how ready she was, Velouria felt like she was about to explode. And she did as he bottomed out, pulling a low howl from the wolfskin girl as her second orgasm took place.  
  
"Oh gods," Corrin uttered. Shame, pleasure, embarrassment, excitement, and a minor note of remaining fear made for one very complex swaying expression upon the Hoshidan noble's face in response to her actions.  
  
He placed his hands upon her hips, as they had nothing else to do just then, and Velouria raised one hand to tear through the fabric restraining her breasts. She caught a soft white nipple between her fingers, delighting in the additional wave of sensation, and carefully rose, leaving only the throbbing tip inside before plunging downward again. They began to rock together then, building a slow and sensuous pace as she took complete control. It was all that Corrin could do not to spill his seed into the fertile young woman atop him in the first few minutes, but he felt compelled to warn her as his plateau neared all too soon.  
  
"Aah, Velouria!" he exhaled hard, "I can't hold back much longer!" Ignorant though he may be about women in most regards, his upbringing ensured that he knew that releasing within might very well lead to complications that neither of them were ready for, and he tried, in vain, to stop her, to at least withdraw long enough to empty his seed across her thighs or her belly, but Velouria caught his hands in her own and kept going, panting, arching her hips up and driving them back down again with no regard for the distant future. All that mattered was the next stage of bliss. There was nothing more that he could do, and in truth, deep down inside, he did not want anything different.  
  
He cried out her name yet again as thick strands of burning cum spurted into her innermost folds, and with each gooey deposit Velouria felt, Keaton's daughter moaned like a proud and eager bitch. She came alongside him for several long, blessed moments, and then finally stilled there, panting.  
  
Her thirst for a mate would not be quenched so soon,  however, for wolfskin heats lasted a week, and so long as Corrin was not dragged away to attend his campaign duties, she intended to have him inside of her as often as she could.

But for now... she felt satisfied, and tired. Velouria relaxed and eased down atop her mate, his softening cock still wedged inside of her, ensuring that his seed would not go to waste dribbling down her legs.  
  
"Thank you... Corrin," she murmured sleepily, and kissed him. He kissed her back with only a little less passion than their earlier smooches and sighed when she pressed her head next to his and began to drift off into a welcome nap.  
  
Now that the deed was done, there was one thought swimming through Corrin's mind.

_When Keaton find's out_ , _I'm a dead man_.  
  
**End.**  
  
**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading, and I hope that I have presented a decent first chapter. This is one of many ideas that struck me last year during my time playing through this delightful game, and until this morning all I'd jotted down was a start date and a brief concept! So this may not be as polished as usual, but I am still mostly happy. I figure both of them are young adults at this point. No progress on the next update for _A Dragon in Heat_ , unfortunately, and I have no idea when the next update to this might roll out as I'm working on a few other smut fics right now. I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.**


End file.
